Whit out ligth!
by karin101
Summary: Mierda… cuando será el día en que te diga lo mucho que te amo? Cuando será el día en que pueda saber si mis sentimientos son correspondidos? Wow Maka me hace convertirme en todo un poeta... Un apagón, miedo y una confesión. SoulxMaka Lemmon! xD


_Whit ot ligth! _

_[ soul POV ] _

-Uy! Izquierda, no pendejo MI izquierda… ya casi, vamos ya casi…

Q-que? No mames… la luz….

-Nooooooooooooo! Se fue la luz! –grite enojado! BASTANTE ENOJADO!

No…. Como puede ser? Estaba apunto de pasar el puto video juego y la pinche luz se tenia que ir? Me lleva la jodida! No…. La luz…. Porque?

Okey… Soul tranquilízate… solo es un juego…

Un puto juego bien pinche difícil que casi pasaba de no ser por la jodida luz! Okey, okey, muy bien mírale el lado positivo ya sabes todos los trucos mañana lo pasas y ya! Si… no dejare que esto afecte a un chico tan cool como yo. Vale… y ahora que? Mmmm pues supongo que solo puedo irme a dormir, aparte ya es tarde.

Me levante del sofa y me dirigí a mi cuarto, suspire cansadamente mientras me quitaba el pantalón dejándolo de lado junto con mi camiseta.

Cuando quedé en bóxers, me acosté en la cama y me cubrí con la sábana.

Estaba listo para irme a dormir pero escuche como tocaban mi puerta; no tuve que preguntar quien era ya que obviamente seria Maka.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunte mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-S-soul… -Oh oh, tenia miedo, claro a Maka le da miedo cuando hay un apagón –P-puedo dormir con tigo?

-Maka como es posible que le tengas miedo a un apagón si peleamos contra kishins? –le pregunte divertido, pero tenia razón, como rayos podía ser posible eso?

-T-tienes razón, perdona por molestarte –murmuro enojada... upss… lo malinterpreto.

-No me molestas, ven- Logré ver la figura de Maka, y como pude agarré su mano. Ella se tensó un poco, pero luego le dio un apretón a mi mano. Sonreí torcidamente, aunque ella no lograra verme.

Maka se acostó en mi cama y yo me acomodé a su lado. Nos tapé a ambos con la sábana, escuché como ella suspiraba y después habló:

-Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo. -murmuró.

-Jaja, de nada, además se que ten miedo los apagones.

Observe a mi compañera con la luz que la luna me regalaba. Estaba vestida con un delicado vestido de tirantes en color blanco, su cabello estaba suelto mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa y un lindo sonrojo la acompañaba.

Mierda… cuando será el día en que te diga lo mucho que te amo?

Cuando será el día en que pueda saber si mis sentimientos son correspondidos?

Yo… tengo miedo. De ti, de los sentimientos que solo tu despiertas en mi, de saber que tal vez tu no me ames….

Wow Maka me hace convertirme en un poeta.

-Soul? Que pasa? –me pregunto preocupada.

-Maka yo… yo…

-Soul… -Y asi, sin mas. Maka fundió sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso que me dejo sin aliento. –Te amo... –Susurro Maka con una tímida sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Que? Espera no te dejare escapar tan fácil Albarn.

-Yo también te amo Maka y demasiado, como no tienes idea. –Susurre en su oreja mientras la tomaba de la mano y ella se tensaba.

Busque sus labios en la oscuridad y los tome con un beso desesperado que ella tardo un poco en corresponder. Sin previo aviso metí mi lengua en su boca y el beso se hizo mas insistente en ese momento me arrepentí, no quería espantar a Maka pero ese sentimiento desapareció por completo cuando sentí que ella me correspondía con la misma pasión. Sonreí contra sus labios.

Nuestras lenguas jugaban, se enredaban y peleaban dentro de nuestra boca. Tome la delicada cintura de Maka y la atraje mas hacia mi, sentí que ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se paraba de puntitas para quedar mas a mi altura.

No, no se como paso pero cuando me di cuenta Maka se encontraba arriba de mi con una sonrisa divertida. Ja y creía que era el pervertido!

Sonreí de lado mientras tomaba sus labios de nuevo y hacia que giramos, quedando yo arriba de ella. El beso cada vez se hacia mas insistente pero ambos manteníamos el ritmo sin dar tregua.

Comencé a acariciar las piernas de Maka hasta llegar a los muslos mientras ella dejaba tímidas caricias en mi espalda. Maka se separó de mí cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente. Pero apenas ella recuperó un poco, volvió a juntar nuestros labios en otro apasionado beso.

Metí mis manos debajo de su pijama y comencé a acariciar toda la piel que me encontraba mientras que Maka reprimía algunos gemidos. En ese momento todo paro para mi.

Sus gemidos eran como música para mis oídos, pero me di cuenta de que íbamos demasiado rápido por lo que me separe de sus labios delicadamente.

-Maka estas segura de esto? –le pregunte mientras mi mirada se hacia un poco seria. –No quiero obligarte a nada y tampoco que pienses que esto es una calentura, en verdad te amo y puedo esperar por ti. – Dios… cuando me había vuelto TAN cursi? Pero era la verdad no quería obligar a Maka a nada.

-Soul, estoy segura. –me respondió mientras acariciaba la cicatriz en mi pecho.

Solo eso basto para que retomara mi tarea, aproveche que nuestros labios estaban separados y comencé a besar su cuello, haciendo pequeños chupetones, digo debía de dejar en claro que Maka ya tenía dueño por muy egoísta que suene.

Comencé a bajar más y más mientras con mi mano jugaba con uno de los tirantes de su vestido. El cual comenzaba a fastidiarme, Maka lo noto y soltó una pequeña risita la cual me hizo voltear a verla.

Sus ojos se habían opacado por el deseo y no tuve que ver los míos como para saber que posiblemente estarían igual o más oscuros que los de ella. Se levanto un poco y me ayudo a quitarle el vestido. Agradecí mentalmente que durmiera sin sujetador, ya que cuando quite su vestido este me dejo ver sus pechos los cuales a mi parecer ya no se veían tan pequeños.

Pude ver un hermoso sonrojo en su carita mientras se cubría con los brazos.

-Que pasa Maka? –le pregunte dulcemente.

-E-es que…. Me da pena. –Me contesto desviando la mirada.

-Maka… eres tan mona -susurre contra su oído y le di un beso en la frente, lo que al parecer le dio mas confianza ya que descubrió sus pechos y me sonrió mientras besaba mis labios.

Mientras besaba sus labios acaricie su abdomen y roce uno de sus pezones, ella soltó un gemido, más fuerte que los anteriores, cuando yo comencé a acariciar sus pechos con lentitud, y jugaba con sus pezones, los cuales comenzaban a ponerse duros. No lo pensé dos veces y la besé con pasión.

Las carisias de Maka también comenzaron a tomar mas confianza, de un momento a otro volvió a girar y al hacerlo comenzó besar mi pecho y lamio mi cicatriz. Mierda! Yo quiero ir lento para disfrutar el momento.

-Eso es jugar sucio-le dije con una sonrisa.

-Mo… pero si tu hiciste lo mismo Soul-kun~ -me contesto divertida mientras se restregaba con mi erección.

-Joder Maka! –le grite al sentir que sus movimientos eran mas insistentes. Ambos gemimos al sentir el placer ante esa caricia tan intima.

Volví a girar y tome una de sus piernas mientras la ponía en mi hombro .

-Quieres jugar sucio Albarn? Bien juguemos sucio. –Le conteste mientras rozaba con uno de mis dedos su intimidad aun con sus bragas puestas, las cuales comenzaban a mojarse.

-Ah, Soul! –Escuche como gemía cuando comencé a hacer círculos en su clítoris. Maka gimió, mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas. Sonreí satisfecho al saber que ella también lo ansiaba con ansias. Por lo que metí dos de mis dedos en su intimidad.

-¡Soul! -Gimió, ella fuertemente mientras cerraba sus ojos. Yo sonreí mientras comenzaba a mover mis dedos dentro de ella. Maka se arqueó de placer para luego gemir y enterrar sus uñas en mi espalda. Sin pensármelo dos veces quite las bragas de Maka y comencé a mover mis dedos con mas insistencia y rapidez solo para escuchar como ella se retorcía de placer y me pedía mas.

-¿Te gusta? -Pregunté, para luego volver a lamer con lentitud sus suaves pechos sin dejar de mover mis dedos.

Maka jadeó.

-¡Sí!

-¿Mucho? -Volví a preguntar, para morder uno de ellos.

-¡Sí…Soul! ¡Ah!

-Maka –Susurré- Tus gemidos me vuelven loco.

Sentí como ella se ponía mas estrecha y podía oír con claridad el sonido de su corazón el cual cada vez latía más rápido. Iba a llegar al orgasmo.

Detuve mis dedos y los saque con lentitud de su interior. Ella me miro un poco enojada y confundida, para después sonreír de manera traviesa, enredar sus piernas en mi cintura y comenzar de nuevo a restregar nuestros sexos.

¡Joder! Yo que trataba de controlarme y ella estaba poniéndomela difícil.

-¡Maka! -gemí. Ella movió con insistencia sus caderas contra mi sexo.

Jugueteé con sus duros pezones y Maka me besó apasionadamente. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar mientras acariciaban todo lo que a su paso encontraban hasta que llegaron a mis apretados bóxers. Gemí con fuerza cuando ella acarició mi erección por debajo de la tela, la miré fijamente y pude ver una sonrisa entre infantil y lujuriosa en su rostro.

Con la punta su pie comenzó a bajar lentamente mis bóxers hasta que ambos quedamos totalmente desnudos y cubiertos por el sudor del otro. Nos miramos fijamente por algunos segundos hasta que sentí como volvía a rozar nuestras intimidades.

Mierda! Y… ya no me aguante.

Sentí la punta de mi miembro resbalar lentamente, gracias a sus fluidos de excitación, segundos después sentí como se tensaba y enterraba nuevamente sus uñas en mi espalda. Gimió de dolor y me abrazo, correspondí su abrazo y espere algunos segundos a que el dolor en su interior parara. Comencé a susurrar palabras como lo siento y perdóname mientras veía que algunas lagrimas recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-C-continua… -me pidió con la voz entre cortada mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con delicadeza.

-M-maka yo…

-Continua… me acostumbrare. –me contesto segura mientras sonreía.

Comencé a moverme en su interior lentamente, y algunos segundos después ella comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las mías para obtener mas fricción y placer mientras soltaba algunos gemidos. Solté un gruñido y poco a poco mis embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y rápidas, juntamos nuestros labios en un desesperado beso, mientras seguíamos moviéndonos con rapidez.

-¡Soul! ¡Ah… por dios! -Gemía Maka constantemente.

Tome una de sus piernas y la pase detrás de mi hombro mientras la otra seguía en mi cadera y en esa posición embestí con mas fuerza. Ella gimió y se arqueo mientras yo soltaba un gruñido.

-Te gusta? –pregunte contra su oído mientras lo mordía juguetonamente.

Ella no pudo contestar tan solo asintió.

Nos besamos con desesperación, pero nos separamos por los gemidos que ambos soltábamos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente húmedos por el sudor e incluso comenzamos a jadear. Pero eso no iba a hacer que nos detuviéramos.

Entre cada embestida sentía como entraba cada vez más y más, tocando lo más profundo de su ser. Sentí el orgasmo aproximarse y cambie de posición. Yo seguía arriba de ella pero ambas piernas las puse en mi cintura.

Jadeé y segundos después un gemido escapó de mi boca, había comenzando a embestir de nuevo pero ella movía sus caderas en un vaivén de placer.

Apretó sus paredes internas y eso me encanto!

Mierda Maka me volvía jodidamente loco! Si no la conociera diría que Maka ya tenía _experiencia _en esto…

-¡Oh, carajo! Estás tan estrecha -gemí en su oído.

-¿Y te gusta así? -Pregunto, entre gemidos.

-Me fascina. -Y dicho esto, mordí su pezón y volví a embestir.

El orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca, ambos lo sabíamos. Maka echo la cabeza hacia atrás y aproveche eso para lamer su cuello, con lentitud. Poco a poco fui bajando hasta llegar de nuevo a sus pechos los cuales comencé a lamer y morder, alternadamente.

Mis manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo al igual que las de ella, causándome más placer del que ya sentía.

Embestí nuevamente y ella empujo sus caderas hacia mí, gemimos de placer, mientras yo sentía una pequeña corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Jadeé y volví a embestir.

Nuestro rápido vaivén duró algunas horas? No lo sabia ni me importaba, lo único me importaba en este momento era Maka. Hubo un momento en el que sus paredes internas se cerraron por completo entorno a mi miembro, unos segundos después el placer máximo nos invadió a ambos.

Maka grito por el placer, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. Yo enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, y solté un gran gemido. Me deje caer encima de ella –obviamente sin dejarle todo mi peso-. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se fue relajando, al igual que nuestras respiraciones.

Levante mi cabeza y la miré fijamente.

La tomé del rostro, y la besé. Muy despacio y sin prisas. Maka correspondió mi beso, mientras acariciaba su mejilla tiernamente.

Cuando nos separamos juntamos nuestras frentes, mientras nos dábamos pequeños besos en los labios.

-¿Maka?

-Dime.

-Te quiero. –Pude ver como se sonrojaba y mi miraba un poco sorprendida - Y te quiero mucho, como no te imaginas.

Ella sonrío y dejo otro beso corto en mis labios.

-Yo también te quiero, Soul.

Suspire mientras me acostaba a su lado.

-Es bueno quitarse un peso de encima. -murmure mas para mi mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Me pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-A nada, estaba pensando en voz alta. –le conteste mientras la abrazaba.

-Mmmmm…. Soul~ -Susurro en mi oído de una manera…emm bastante seductora.

Voltea a verla y me sorprendí cuando la vi acomodándose en cima mio.

-Yo estaré arriba esta vez- me dijo con autosuficiencia.

Woww… pensé que se quedaría dormida, esta mujer tiene aguante.

-Mmmmmm… pensé que estarías cansada Maka-chan~ susurre en su oído mientras tomaba su cadera.

Esta seria una _larga _noche…

* * *

_tachaan! :3 _

_uff... hace calor o es mi imaginación? _

_jaja okey... este es un regalito por tardarme en actualizar ¨recuerdos rotos¨ & algunas pervertidas... xD_

_me habían dicho que querían uno_

_que tal? es mi primer lemmon asi que espero que les haya gustado... :D _

_Me dejas un review? shi ?, shi ?, SIII?_

___Andaa... Andaa... Ah! * muere lentamente * _

_Ah! por cierto! *revive milagrosamente xD * _

_Debo de agradecer a mi mejor amigo por ayudarme a escribirlo... un aplauso para Brandón ! _

_[ Y NO HICIMOS NADA PERVERTIDO EHH! ¬¬ ] _

_mmmmm... que mas? ah si... ! x3 _

_ ¿Les gustaria que hiciera otro basada en la canción ¨Good girls go bad¨ & ¨Who´s that girl ¨?_

_ambas me parecen muy buenas como para hacer un lemmon xD _

_No las conoces? La primera es de Cobra Starship Y la segunda de Rihanna ft David Guetta _

_Óyelas__! :D Y...ya eso es todo! Kirarin se despide! :3_


End file.
